the_official_creepypasta_wiki_2019fandomcom-20200215-history
Thanatos The Mannequin
Thanatos The Mannequin “I don’t fear death. For I am Death. I walk it. I breathe it. I see it. It’s constantly around me, even if I’m not causing it.” Basic Information <> Thanatos last name' ' ≪ Languages ≫ ↬ Due to Thanatos being a mannequin from origin, and his puppeteer masters traveling across Europe for their shows, Thanatos picked up on most of the EU’s languages with the exception of the Czech, Croatian, Latvian, and Irish/Gaelic languages. ' ' ≪ Pronouns ≫ ↬ He/him, but since he’s technically a mannequin, ‘it’ will suffice as well. ≪ Age ≫ ↬ Unknown was passed down to three Puppeteer generations before he was given life of his own ' ' ≪ Mental Age ≫ ↬ 30-35 ' ' ≪ Species ≫ ↬ Mannequin ' ' ≪ Date of Birth ≫ ↬ He was originally created on April 25 but finished on October 31. ' ' ≪ Place of Birth ≫ ↬ Cambridge, England ' '≪ Ethnicity ≫ ↬ British Origins ' ' ≪ Alignment (good, evil, or neutral?) ≫ ↬ Neutral Good Meanings ≪Meaning of name ≫ Thanatos means Death in Greek, which is what language the name originates from. ' ' ≪Nickname origin ≫ His roles in shows gave him those names ≪Reason for alignment ≫ He’s seen a lot in his several dozens years of life, and due to him having been originally just a mannequin under the control of someone else, Thanatos was without will for a long time. When he finally gained will of his own to do things, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. He was never given free will of his own, so having the option of doing something over another was new to him. For that reason, he’s able to more easily follow one’s words rather than his own desires. Appearance ≪ Age Appearance ≫ ↬ 24 ' ' ≪ Height ≫ ↬ 7 feet, 2 inches 218 cm ' ' ≪ Weight ≫ ↬ 40 lbs 18 kg ' ' ≪ Body Type ≫ ↬ Tall and slouched over in a lazy stand ' ' ≪ Natural Hair color ≫ ↬ N/A: He has no hair ' ' ≪ Current Hair Color ≫ ↬ N/A: He has no hair ' ' ≪ Hair Style(s) ≫ ↬ N/A: He has no hair ' ' ≪ Normal hair style ≫ ↬ N/A: He has no hair ' ' ≪ Rare hair style ≫ ↬ N/A: He has no hair ' ' ≪ Eye Color ≫ ↬ N/A: He has no eyes ' ' ≪ Glasses/Other Aids ≫ ↬ Yes, Thanatos has a visual aid, a child that follows him around. Her eyes are his eyes. ' ' ≪ Skin Tone ≫ ↬ Pale white as snow ' ' ≪ Piercing(s) ≫ ↬ None ' ' ≪ Tattoo(s) ≫ ↬None ' ' ≪ Scar(s) ≫ ↬ None << Clothing choices>> ↬ Simple and plain. Thanatos wears a long black robe that covers him head to toe, a black hood connected to it. It dragged along the ground slightly when he walked.' ' ≪ Other Noticeable Features ≫ ↬ Due to him originally being a mannequin, Thanatos’ body parts can be seen where they connect. They’re thin lines but they’re noticeable. ↬ Thanatos had an accident when he was still just a simple puppet. His head was detached and is currently being held together by a sort of giant screw around his neck that was shaped to look like a choker. Though, every so often, his head will fall off his body. = Characteristics ≪ Personality ≫ ↬ He’s very plain in personality ' ' ≪ Usual Mood ≫ ↬ Calm and soft spoken, quiet, only speaks when need be ' ' ≪ Rare Mood ≫ ↬ Angered, selfish ' ' ≪ Likes ≫ √ Quiet spaces ' ' √ Exploring ' ' √ Wandering ' ' √ Listening to calming music ' ' √ Listening to others speaking about nonsense ' ' √ Walks in parks ' ' ≪ Dislikes ≫ × Loud noises ' ' × Tool boxes, especially screwdrivers ' ' × Puppeteers ' ' × Puppet shows ' ' × Rain ' ' × Termites ' ' × Being asked too many questions ' ' × Dry areas ' ' ≪ Strengths ≫ ↬ Thanatos has dozens of years of life experience. ' ' ≪ Weaknesses ≫ ↬ He’d rather follow instructions without question rather than make his own decisions. ' ' ≪ Fears ≫ ↬ Thanatos has no fears due to not having any organs, such as a brain, to survive off. ' ' ≪ Phobias ≫ ↬ Thanatos has no phobias. ' ' ≪ Disabilities ≫ ↬ He has no eyes, ears, or mouth, so Thanatos, in that sense, is severely disabled from his own senses. ' ' ≪ Embarrassment ≫ ↬ Thanatos gets embarrassed when someone compliments him in a genuine manner. Though he doesn’t blush, he certainly gets flustered enough to walk away from the scene as quickly as possible. ' ' ≪ Soft Spots ≫ ↬ Though shocking compared to the fact that he has no heart, Thanatos has a soft spot for a little girl whose soul he took in order to survive. Combat ≪ Weapon ≫ ↬ Thanatos carries a scythe. Not a prop, an actual one. ' ' ≪ Weapon Description ≫ ↬ The scythe stands at 5 feet in length (the snath). The chine, which is the sharp, blade part of the scythe, is 3 feet and 6 inches in length and starts at 6 inches in thickness by the heel before thinning down to the toe. It’s curved and extremely sharp. There are several ropes of bandages around the lower part of the snath and the upper part close to the chine. ' ' ≪ Weapons Powers ≫ ↬ The scythe is non-magical. ' ' ≪ Skill(s) ≫ ↬When fighting seriously, it’s very rare that Thanatos becomes extremely ruthless. Most times he avoids fights altogether but when forced into a fight, he’s generally on offense. He’s very fast due to his light weight in body mass, and he’s immortal in a sense. His body becoming unattached won’t affect him, only handicap him momentarily. ' ' ≪ Magical skills ≫ ↬ He has none. ' ' ≪ Combat Experience ≫ ↬ Technically he has none, only ever seen fights or mimicked them in plays. Origin/Backstory Thanatos was ‘born’ on the night of Halloween in a puppeteer’s workshop. His finish date was supposed to be months ago, but with the puppeteer’s life going into shambles and fewer shows going on, he was slow in developing this special puppet of his. ' ' When finished, the old puppeteer immediately went to the closest theater and requested a night to show his talents off to the crowd, to which he was happily given that chance. Thanatos brought life to the stage. He was considered a dark but noble character, bringing back the old dark romance themes of poetry, drama, and other forms of literature. ' ' He was originally named “The Grim Reaper”, since the old puppetter had no name to give him at the time. Nothing he thought of suited his puppet. So he continued nearly 3 months of shows with calling his new puppet “The Grim Reaper”. He became well-known across Cambridge for the dark theme he brought into the happy little world. The puppeteer was wanted for many shows, most being for midnight shows at bars, comedian nights, and entertainment shows. ' ' The name ‘Thanatos’ came to be when the old puppeteer traveled to Greece for a show. After another midnight show, he met up with a Greek Comedian that wished to do a duet show with him, and while they were discussing how their script would go, the Greek Comedian mentioned how the old puppeteer’s mannequin resembled the personification of death, Thanatos. And thus, this was how he gave the name to his mannequin. ' ' Thanatos brought fame to this old puppeteer, even after he was passed down to a different family of puppeteers, and after the old man’s death. Thanatos continued on for three whole generations of puppeteers, entertaining the public as a figure of dark romance. ' ' It was one night in London, England, when the 8th puppeteer, and owner of Thanatos, had a rough night, his script being a load of crap that he might as well have pulled out of his ass. He felt miserable and similar to a failure. When looking for something or someone to listen to him, he looked to this mannequin. The puppeteer went mad with the desire to be just as famous as the owners of the mannequin before him. So he went to a local ‘witch’, as they called her. He demanded reassurance that she could do something about his dilemma and give him a way to become more famous. A bag of herbs and a bottle of pink liquid became his answer as the witch gave him instructions. At midnight, the puppeteer would mix the dry herbs into a small clay pot and grind the ingredients together before adding four drops of the pink liquid. But he became greedy with desire. He thought if the pink liquid was what would give him more ideas for original scripts, then he’d add more. ' ' Not eight drops, not sixteen drops, but the greedy puppeteer added nearly half the bottle to the contents of the pot, and mixed it. At the strike of midnight, he’d been so fidgety with his fingers that when trying to swiften the mixing process, he dropped the contents of the pot onto Thanatos. Out of sheer panic and shock, the puppeteer did nothing but stare on in horror as to what he’d done. He’d ruined his only chance of becoming famous and well-known in Europe, or so that was what he thought. ' ' Soon as the clocks of the city stopped dinging, the puppeteer snapped himself out of the daze he was in and quickly tried to clear away what he could off Thanatos with his bare hands. That was his mistake. The potion he’d created had started to become soaked into the man’s skin. What that witch had given the man was a potion that would allow Thanatos to suck the soul out of the greedy man and give him life in exchange for his master’s, which was exactly what happened. ' ' Mere seconds passed when the puppeteer started feeling light headed, and in half a minute, he collapsed, his soul being sucked out of his body and molding into the mannequins’. It was then that Thanatos was given life, all due to a witch. ' ' When he ‘awoke’, Thanatos was brought to life with the knowledge he’d gained in the several decades of life he was given. Memories of his past owners came to him and he felt no remorse for their deaths when it happened. He had no vision, no hearing, no senses whatsoever. So for Thanatos to be able to see where he was going, he used the scythe he was given by his original master and sliced off the head of his current dead master. He carried it under the sleeve of his robe, using the eyes of the head to roam around the city of London with his robe hood covering his face well. But he couldn’t roam far. ' ' The soul of his master was old and too dirty. He couldn’t survive off the soul for longer than two hours before searching desperately for a new soul to live off. He found a child in an alley, looking cold and hungry. A young boy. The child looked near close to death, so Thanatos approached the child and placed his wooden hand on the child’s head, sucking out the soul of the child while expelling the old soul. And immediately, he was refreshed. He dropped the head of his puppeteer and was shocked to witness that he had sight and hearing. Though he had no face of his own, he was seeing everything through a child’s eyes, the child whose soul he feasted on. ' ' Thanatos controlled the body of the child and remained feasting on his soul until he grew tired of the child, simply tossing the child away into a nearby alley after he’d gotten a new soul of a child to feast on. He did this for several years, wandering around the cities for a purpose of his own, until he stumbled upon a specific child that he could not bear to part with. ' ' After every soul he’d feasted on, Thanatos could witness their life before his eyes before he was able to control their bodies, but this specific child, he felt the human emotion of remorse towards. Her name was Eleven, she lived with an abusive father, who became such after his wife died in a house fire. Eleven was the youngest of 5 siblings and the only one, aside from her father, to survive the fire. Her father went into a long and unhealthy binge drinking chain, abusing the child that was barely 9 years. Thanatos found her wandering the streets, which was merely half an hour after she fled her home in fear of her father. ' ' For some unknown reason to himself, it angered Thanatos to witness this. So, he and the child, much later into the night, went to her home, where her father was asleep on the couch, drunk out of his mind. Thanatos had the child turn away after he used her eyes to locate where the man was. He sliced the man’s head clean off with his scythe, cleaning his scythe with a washcloth before setting the place aflame. He and Eleven then left the city of London and continued to travel around, though at times, especially at night, Thanatos would remove his head, which was held together with a necklace-shaped bolt around his neck, and rest this way to allow Eleven’s soul to go back into her human body and regain its strength. ' ' The first time he did this, Eleven was shocking not screaming in fright. She was curious as to who Thanatos was rather than questioning what was going on. This was how Thanatos found out about Eleven’s own little secret. She had seen and witnessed everything that Thanatos had done to her father, yet she remained with him the whole time. Yes, she was nothing but a lifeless meat suit that wandered with him when Thanatos had her under his control, but the child wanted to stay. She enjoyed her newfound freedom, even if it was mostly controlled by a live mannequin. Now, every couple of nights, Thanatos would give Eleven half of her soul back so she could talk to him and enjoy her freedom for the night. She allowed Thanatos to take her soul and in exchange, Thanatos took good care of the child. Other facts: Thanatos and Eleven are both owned and created by SunnySkittle